Christmas Trees and Frustrated Murders
by FabulousVillain
Summary: Modern AU. Merlin, Arthur and Gwen set up a huge Christmas Tree. Merthur ensues. Contains no actual murder. Just some Merthur fluff. Rated T for safe-T (get it? I know, worst pun ever). Feel free to leave a review if you have time.


**Author's note: Hey there, Everyone! So, this is my second merthur fic so forgive me if it's boring or too cheesy (I'm new to this, hehe) . But I encourage reviews and constructive criticism. Oh, and stay AWESOME :)**

* * *

"Arthur, hand me the tinsels." Merlin requested as he climbed up a ladder to the upper part of the Christmas tree. It was Christmas season and the Pendragons had decided to decorate their enormous tree.

"Do we really need a tree the size of a dragon?" Arthur asked as he handed up the shiny red and gold tinsels.

Merlin sighed "We've been through this before, Arthur. Your father made it perfectly clear that a mansion as big as ours deserves a tree that's just as majestic. Besides, we're having a party on Christmas Eve and I don't think a small tree brings up the cheerful atmosphere of Christmas."

"It does look lovely, Arthur." Gwen said as she held her end of the gold tinsel on the other side of the tree "Everyone will surely love it."

Gwen had decided to help Merlin with the decorations. Arthur didn't bother to help with the decorations as he wasn't that creative (Though to Merlin, he was completely hopeless when it came to aesthetics.).

"And done!" Merlin declared as he met up with Gwen's end of the tinsel. The tree looked beautiful with the gold and red motif. According to Uther, gold and red were the colors of the Pendragon Family (Although Merlin first impression was that the colors were that of the Gryffindor house from Harry Potter).

"Merlin, I'll just go to the kitchen to have a glass of water. Do you want me to get you something?" Gwen asked Merlin

"No, thank you, Gwen." Merlin replied politely. Gwen went down from her ladder and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone.

"Finally, it's time for the star!" Merlin said excitedly as slowly went down the ladder. He took a small square box from the floor, then he turned to Arthur "Want to help me place the star?" he asked, smiling afterwards.

Arthur returned the smile and said "No, you go ahead." "Even a dollophead like you can't mess it up, you know." Merlin told him. Arthur chuckled "It's not that. It's just that I enjoy my view from here, what with your sexy bum and all."

Merlin gave him a piercing glare "Arthur Pendragon, you perverted piece of-"

"Hotness?" Arthur interrupted

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Merlin retorted.

Arthur replied "It doesn't have to; you're cute when you're angry." and laughed.

He approached Merlin and proceeded for a kiss, but Merlin immediately blocked him. "Oh, no you don't! Santa Claus doesn't give naughty kids what they want." Merlin told Arthur.

Arthur smirked and said "What's wrong with being a little naughty every once in a while?".

Merlin gave a snort and proceeded to climb the ladder. Once he reached the top, he said "Well, if you're nice, you can get what you want later." as he carefully placed the star on the top of the tree. "Merlin, I _always_ get what I want." Arthur said, emphasizing the word "always". Merlin gave another snort and secured the star properly. Seeing that the star was now secure, Arthur subtly kicked the lower part of the ladder, causing Merlin to lose his balance.

"Arthur!" Merlin screamed and flailed his arms as he fell. Arthur immediately caught him in his arms. Merlin was lighter than most of the weights in the gym so it was easy for him.

"Gotcha!" Arthur said as he laughed, obviously amused that his plan worked.

"You clotpole!" Merlin yelled at him "You could have killed me!"

"Killed you?" Arthur asked teasingly "Last time I checked, I saved your arse. Is that anyway to talk to your savior?"

"Savior? Ha!" Merlin forced a sarcastic laugh "More like frustrated murderer!"

Arthur then ended his laugh with a sigh. His warm blue eyes met with Merlin's icy blue ones. "I remember we were in the same position three years ago. Remember our wedding night?"

"How can't I?" Merlin said, chuckling while still in Arthur's arms "The moment we stepped in the doorway, I hit my head!"

"I may have meant to do that." Arthur confessed, giving a small laugh.

"You heartless bastard!" Merlin scowled at him.

"How can't I be heartless? You have my heart!" Arthur told him "You always had."

"True, true." Merlin chuckled.

Arthur finally asked "Want to relive the best part of that night?"

Merlin simply smiled and shrugged "I don't see why not."

With Merlin still in his arms, Arthur smashed his lips to Merlin's. The raven haired boy only responded with a groan as he placed one of his hands at the back of Arthur's head, caressing his blonde locks. The kiss wasn't chaste (that's for sure) nor was it messy. It was pure yet filled with passion. Arthur didn't care if it was an uncomfortable position for a kiss.

Gwen suddenly walked into the room, bringing a small tray with tea and biscuits. Upon noticing the sight, she placed the tray on the table and cleared her throat noticeably. The couple broke apart and gasped for breath, laughing while doing so. Gwen then placed both of her hands on her waist "I haven't even hung the mistletoe yet!" she complained.


End file.
